Never alone
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Dumbledore is wrong about what Harry needs after taking Harry to the hospital wing in Goblet of fire.


What he needed

a/n another one-shot au from GOF (What can I say I've gotten myself hooked) where Dumbledore is wrong about Harry's feelings after the graveyard.

"When Dumbledore pushed open the door, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed looking Madame Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding to know where Harry was and what had happened to him, All of them whipped around as Harry, Dumbledore, and the black dog entered, and Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.

"Harry! Oh Harry!

She started towards them, but Dumbledore moved between them.

"Molly" he said holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet." (Rowling, J.K., 2000, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, pg. 699).

Harry could understand Dumbledore's train of thought, but for the first time ever Harry felt as though Dumbledore was completely and utterly wrong. Harry stepped around the Headmaster and said, "Mrs. Weasley."

Molly looked up, and saw the desperate look on Harry's face and, using the instant reactive instinct that only a mother has, recognized it for what it was and understood immediately what Harry needed. Without another word Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and said, "Oh Harry dear." With a look of utmost compassion on her face.

Harry didn't hesitate, he instantly threw himself into Mrs. Weasley's arms and began to sob. Everything that had happened that night came rushing back to him; seeing Cedric die, the pain of the cruciatus curse, seeing the death eaters, his parents. It had all been too much for him, and he needed this connection, he needed this comfort. Harry instantly started sobbing as Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in her arms. Harry could feel his legs shaking and knew that he wouldn't be able to stand much longer (whether it was the residual pain from what he'd gone through, shock of seeing it all, or simply everything hitting him all at once Harry didn't know, and he honestly didn't care) Molly's motherly instincts had obviously kicked in and she gently steered Harry over to the nearest cot and sat down on it with him.

Despite not having to support his own weight Harry found that his legs, and the rest of his body, were still shaking badly. As they sat on the bed Sirius jumped up and sat behind Harry pressing his soft furry side to his godson. Harry reached out with his spare hand and grabbed onto Sirius' soft ruff. Harry continued to clutch Sirius as he sobbed. Molly never once wavered in cradling him to her, as Harry's sobs became more distressed Sirius rubbed his head against Harry whimpering softly, and Molly began to rub Harry's back and sing in a gentle voice,

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home."

Harry leaned into her arms as he continued to hold onto Sirius, Harry allowed the song to wash over him, the combined warmth and comfort seemed to swirl within him and settle in his heart and soul. Harry found the pain had lessened somewhat and he didn't feel quite so awful anymore. He still felt terrible it was true, but the pain was lessening somewhat. Molly continued to sing as she held Harry to him, and Harry continued to wail out his grief. This was the only time Harry could ever remember receiving comfort like this. The Dursley's had never really cared about Harry's well-being, and they certainly never comforted him in any way, and of course Harry had no memory of his own parents even doing this for him. Sirius and Remus had both given Harry hugs in as a hello or good-bye, but never like this. As for Dumbledore, the Headmaster may care for Harry, but he had never comforted the young man in this way (something which always left Harry feeling slightly disappointed).

Dumbledore may have been incredibly perceptive, but for all his all-seeing abilities, he never seemed to realize that the horrors and pains Harry suffered through all too often, required comfort and reassurance from someone you loved and trusted. While Dumbledore had never lied to Harry (something he greatly respected and appreciated) and had always offered Harry advice and explanations he had never comforted Harry in this manner and he had never given Harry the reassurance that, no matter what Hell happened to be breaking loose out in the world, this place where they were now was a quiet sanctuary that could offer Harry the peace and security he so desperately needed after suffering through so much.

This was what Molly was offering Harry now and Harry latched onto it with both hands refusing to let go until he no longer felt like he would fall into some black bottomless hole of misery the second he left Molly's arms or released Sirius' fur. Harry didn't know how long they sat there like that, and frankly he didn't care, but eventually the exhaustion and trauma of all he'd been through became too much for him and Harry cried himself to sleep.

Molly felt the shift in Harry's breathing and recognized that exhaustion had finally taken its hold, but she didn't let Harry go. Molly knew that Harry needed someone there with him and the last thing she was going to do was abandon the young man who meant as much to her as the children she had given birth to when he was in such distress.

Molly gently lowered Harry and herself back down onto the bed, as she did Sirius moved over to allow them both space. He curled up Harry back guarding the young man's vulnerable spot and offering him additional comfort. Ron and Hermione walked over with a blanket and covered Molly and Harry with it. Molly said softly, "Thank you dears."

Bill came over and gently ran a hand through Harry's messy hair then he reached over and took a wash cloth from the nearby nightstand. Bill held it in his arms and muttered a soft spell, a moment later the washcloth was transfigured into a stuffed owl that looked just like Hedwig. Bill gave the owl to Molly who settled it carefully into Harry's arms as she dropped a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

Harry shifted slightly and then he was still, Dumbledore looked on sadly from the place he had remained since bringing Harry into the hospital wing (he hadn't thought it right to interfere in this moment) and felt regret flow through him as the full understand of the impact this nights events had had on Harry struck him. Madame Pomfrey (ever the vigilant nurse) came forward and began running a diagnosis charm on Harry. As the spell finished a long sheet of parchment appeared in the air with a list on injuries one it. Madame Pomfrey starred grimly at the list and shook her head, "He's suffering the after affects of the cruciatus curse, as well as exhaustion, and mild shock. I'll give him a few potions that will treat the injuries, but he's going to need a lot of help and support to fully recover."

Molly looked up and said, "He'll get it."

Madame Pomfrey walked over to the cupboard and pulled a set of potions and a syringe out of it, she usually didn't give injections, but sometimes it was necessary when patients were too badly injured to drink. In this case waking Harry to administer a potion would probably cause the young man more harm than good. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry and anti-cruciatus potion, a potion to help treat shock, and some dreamless sleep. Harry hardly stirred as she gave him the three shots, and he never awoke from his sleep.

As the dreamless sleep took hold Harry's breathing deepened and Molly felt him relax completely. Molly gave a relieved sigh, she knew that Harry would still have a great deal of problems to deal with when he awoke, but a temporary reprieve was better than none at all. As Harry slept the others looked around at one another, they could all tell that what the others were thinking, because they were all thinking the same thing, that they would do whatever was necessary to help Harry recover from this. They would be there to help, support, and protect Harry in any way he needed, they knew that without this kind of support Harry would be lost to them completely and none of them were willing to accept that under any circumstances.

Even though they knew that this small safe space couldn't last forever, they were all determined to make it last as long as they could, Harry deserved nothing less. Sure enough, Harry was awoken a few hours later by Fudge arguing with McGonagall and Dumbledore, then Hermione caught something sitting on the window sill. As Fudge blustered out of the hospital wing muttering about Harry being a deranged delinquent and Dumbledore began making plans for how to deal with Voldemort's rebirth. Molly continued to hold Harry, she didn't leave Harry's side until the young man was finally released the next day.

As Harry left the hospital wing he gave Molly a fierce hug and said, "thanks for everything."

Molly returned the hug and said, "don't mention Harry dear. If you need anything you send word and I'll be there straight away."

Harry looked up into her eyes and gave a weak smile, "I will."

Molly dropped another kiss onto Harry's forehead and then walked over the fireplace so she could floo home. Harry watched her go feeling a deep ache within himself as she did so, Harry knew he was no safer with Molly there then he was without her, but he couldn't help feeling that her leaving would take away the temporary safety he had found, and he didn't want to lose that. Then Harry remembered that even though Moll wouldn't be at school anymore she would still be there for Harry, and so would Ron and Hermione. As painful as the previous day had been, it had reminded Harry that he wasn't alone, he had friends and family (not blood family, but a family bound to him by love) who would always be there for him. Harry turned and left the hospital wing to find Ron and Hermione, he didn't want to be alone right now and he knew they would help offer him what he needed. Yes, Harry nodded to himself, he wasn't alone, and as long as he had that to fall back on Harry knew that he could get through anything.

a/n so what do you think?


End file.
